All in a Letter
by B.C Daily
Summary: Pre-OotP: Harry shows that some things are better said in letters. What does Ginny think? A short HG story.


**Title:** All in a Letter

**Author:** B.C. Daily

**Rating:** PG

**WARNING:** Story contains slight swearing. If this is proven unacceptable for you then please refrain from reading.

**Summary**: Harry shows that some things are better said in letters. What does Ginny think?

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Soft crackles of rain poured down heavily upon the vast stone walls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a dull, dreary Saturday afternoon in mid-April. The castle seemed to have lost its spirit, as all the occupants were either catching up on lost sleep or frantically studying for upcoming exams. Sixteen-year-old Ginny Weasley was, unfortunately, stuck with the latter option. Although... she was doing anything but studying. The usually empty library was now crawling with students from all houses and all years ... and that included a certain famous Gryffindor seventh-year, with messy black hair and bright emerald eyes. 

Ginny's gaze lingered, as usual, on Harry, who was studying at a table in the back of the library, along with Ginny's brother, Ron, and their other best friend, Hermione Granger. Ginny sighed with a small smile. Yes, the same old cute, adorable, heroic, smart - if at times thick, Harry Potter, she'd been in love with since age eleven. Things between them had really taken an odd turn since last year; when Hermione and Ron had finally stopped being so stubborn and had admitted to having feelings for each other. Harry, trying to adjust to the rather uncomfortable thought of his two best friends snogging in broom closets, had sought refuge somewhere else...or more accurately, _someone_ else. Luckily, that someone had turned out to be Ginny. She still couldn't believe he had just walked up to her and started talking. Further more, she couldn't believe that through all her blushing and stammering, she had succeeded in responding back. 

She remembered that night perfectly. It had been late November, and she'd had a difficult Charms exam the next day, but that didn't much bother her. She had a knack for Charms. She was mostly just studying out of boredom; after all, the rest of her friends didn't share her particular skills in the course. She was just about to call it a night and head upstairs when Harry waltzed his way through the portrait hole. Ginny's eyes instinctively focused on him, as they always did, and was shocked to find her eyes locked with his. He'd causally made his way over to her, and began what started out as, an awkward conversation. They hadn't talked much before. Sure, an occasional "Hello," and a few "how are you"'s here and there, but never a long, decent conversation. It was becoming rather dull, until Ginny switched the subject over to Quidditch, in which resulted in Harry chattering full-throttle. Ginny had savored the moment, as she watched his eyes fill with a lucid shine as he argued with her over Hufflepuff's recent loss verus against Ravenclaw. 

They'd talked for hours that night; and not only about Quidditch. They'd talked about pretty much everything, from their best classes (Charms for Ginny and Defence Against the Dark Arts for Harry) to what their favourite Bertie Bott's Bean flavour was (Harry's was chocolate, Ginny favoured Strawberry). They had so much in common, and yet they were so different. 

Yes, that glorious, wonderful, night that would forever tarry in Ginny's mind. 

They'd become great friends over the course of the year. Ginny had thought she'd known everything about Harry, but was surprised about all the new things she learned about him. He'd told her everything. About his godfather, the "murderer" Sirius Black, about his recurring nightmares (Ginny could relate with that and she told him so), about how horrible he felt about Cedric after the Third Task at the Triwizard Tournament, about his former crush on Ravenclaw Seeker, Cho Chang (but nearly everyone knew that.), she'd even joined him on some late-night escapades under James Potter's old Invisibility Cloak.

Yes, they'd become great friends...but that's what killed Ginny the most. 

Great friends. 

_Only friends_.

There were many times when Ginny thought that Harry reciprocated her feelings, but then he'd suddenly pull away and become extremely distant. That's what discouraged her most. 

He seemed so miserable lately. She wanted to help him, but she couldn't will herself to pry into his business. She just hoped he'd come to her eventually, like he usually did when something was wrong, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

She couldn't complain though. After all, it _was_ better then just staring from afar, stuttering and blushing every time he came within her line of sight.

_You still do that_, A voice inside her head stated flatly. 

Ginny tried not to groan at her own clumsiness. Yes, she still blushed and stammered, but hey, at least she didn't do it _all_ the time.

"You know, Gin, if you keep staring at him like that, your eyes may just get stuck that way," laughed a familiar voice, snapping Ginny back into reality. Brown eyes flicked in front of her, towards the speaker. Jacklyn O'Reily, Ginny's best friend in her year, whom she was supposed to be studying with. Jacklyn's crystalline eyes glinted knowingly towards Ginny and then flickered over to Harry, who seemed to be collecting his things to depart. Ginny watched him place his books and quills into his bag before moving out of view.

"As if they're not already," Ginny groaned, burying her face in her hands, her long fiery locks hanging loose around her. Jacklyn laughed, shaking her head.

"If you've forgotten, m'dear, in the midst of your daydreams, we _do_ have a History of Magic exam to study for," Jacklyn said, nodding at the open textbook in front of Ginny. Ginny wrinkled her nose disdainfully at the open book. She _despised_ History of Magic.

"I don't understand any of it anyway," Ginny protested scrawling randomly on her page of pointless notes, "I mean, how could Rionyl the Third have started the Black Goblin Rebellion, when he was a dragon?"

"Because he wasn't a dragon, Gin," said an all, but too familiar voice from behind Ginny. She didn't even need to look at Jacklyn's goofy grin to know who it was. She'd been mesmerized by that voice since she was eleven years old. She could probably pick it out in a crowd of two hundred if she had to. Ginny turned almost hesitantly in her chair. Brown eyes met green orbs. 

Harry Potter.

"He wasn't?"

"No," Harry said flatly, taking the vacant seat next to Ginny. He nodded in Jacklyn's direction, who smiled sweetly in return. He then turned back to Ginny. "Rionyl the Third was a little black goblin who had plans to take over the wizarding world. _Bythesis_ was the dragon recruited to help him."

"Oh," Ginny said flatly, biting her bottom lip. She glanced down at her now _completely_ worthless page of notes. She obviously hadn't been playing enough attention in class _that_ day. "Well, that certainly explains a lot," she added as she proceeded to cross out basically everything on the page.

"Very productive studying then, eh?" he asked with a smile. "You seem very engrossed."

"Well, she's definitely engrossed in _something_," Jacklyn replied deviously, throwing a furtive glance to Ginny, who was now glaring daggers at her.

"All right..." Harry said quizzically looking from one girl the other. "I suppose I'll leave you to your...er... _engrossment _then."

"Then you'd better not leave," Jacklyn muttered softly, but loud enough for Ginny to pick up on. At this point, Ginny had the raging impulse to go and _strangle_ her friend, but she would have to wait until _after_ Harry left.

"Yeah...so..." Harry muttered, as he rose from his seat and started to rummage through his bag. He pulled back a few moments later, a large envelope in his hand. "er...here." he said holding it out to Ginny. She eyed the envelope uncertainly, before taking it from his hand, trying to ignore the spark that flew through her arm as his hand gently brushed hers.

"What is it?" Ginny asked examining the envelope.

"A letter," Harry said simply looking down at her. He suddenly seemed awfully fidgety.

"A letter?" she asked, fingering it. "From who?"

"Someone," Harry answered in the same simple tone. He was now fidgeting even more than before. Ginny looked at him curiously. He just gave her a small smile in return. Ginny shrugged her shoulders as she flipped the envelope over and went to open it.

"Wait!" Harry cried, Ginny's head shot up at his outburst.

"What?"

"Not now," he replied, his hands still fidgeting.

"Then, when?" Ginny asked sceptically. Was this some sort of prank? That wasn't very like Harry. Not that he didn't play pranks on people, it just...never on her. She was usually his partner in crime.

"Later," he stuttered, running a shaky hand through his already messy hair, "When you're alone," he added to her softly. Ginny glanced at the letter again before turning back to Harry, who was looking at her with a strange expression. She gave him a hesitant nod.

"Yeah, all right," she stammered, glancing once again at the letter. Later? Alone? What was this all about? What was Harry playing at?

"I'll see you guys later." Harry said quickly as he gave the two girls a small wave before jolting out of the library rather quickly. Ginny was still looking at the mysterious envelope, when Jacklyn gave a happy cry and snatched it out of her hands.

"Like hell you're opening it later!" she said loudly, earning herself a threatening glare from Madame Pince. Ginny smiled apologetically to the librarian, before grabbing the letter back from Jacklyn.

"He said to open it later, _alone_, and that's what I'm going to do!" Ginny snapped, throwing the letter into her bag before she herself gave into temptation and tore it open. 

"What?!" Jacklyn cried loudly, jumping out of her seat. "Share the goods, Gin!"

"_Jacklyn__! _"Ginny glared at her friend.

"Miss O' Reily! Miss Weasley!" Madame Pince snapped from behind her desk. "If you cannot refrain from causing loud riots, then please take your business elsewhere!" Ginny blushed furiously. She hated getting in trouble. Jacklyn didn't seem to be effected.

"Sorry," the two girls mumbled, before sinking back down into their chairs.

"I'll tell you about it after I read it," Ginny whispered softly after a few moments of silence. "I just feel like I'd be betraying Harry somehow if I opened it here. He distinctly asked for me to open it later... and alone."

"Fine," Jacklyn grumbled, looking up at Ginny's pleading eyes. "You promise to tell me, though?"

"I promise."

"Good," Jacklyn said smiling. "Now what do you say we get back to Mr. Rionyl and his lame attempt to take over the world?"

"What are we going to do tonight, Rionyl?"

"The same thing we do every night, Bythesis, _Try to take over the world_!"

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

It was late when Jacklyn and Ginny finally left the library. They'd actually got some studying done after Harry left, but the letter never left the back of Ginny's mind. What did it say? Was it even from Harry? If it wasn't, why had he given it to her? If it was, why a letter? She'd been right there. Why not tell her to her face? Unless it was something awful. Ginny's body suddenly seemed to tense up, as she thought of this supposed content of the letter.

"I'm starved," Jacklyn stated, startling Ginny out of her reverie. "Want to head to the kitchens with me?"

"No," Ginny replied, giving a slight glance to her bag, in which the letter was kept. "I think I'm going to go...er... read."

"Oh. All right. You go along then," Jacklyn said, nodding her head in understanding. Ginny gave her a small smile before quickening her pace down the corridor. "But remember, Gin!" Jacklyn called out as Ginny reached the end of the hall. She turned around to face a smiling Jacklyn.

"Hm?"

"You promised."

"I know," Ginny said, smiling as she gave her friend a last nod before rushing off to Gryffindor Tower.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

The common room was unusually full for this time of night. Ginny entered through the portrait hole and instantly spotted Hogwarts famous trio by one of the chessboards. Ron and Hermione seemed to be playing in a heated battle while Harry watched from the side. Not one of them looked up.

_Well, that's strange,_ Ginny though glancing again at the back of Harry's head. _He usually always says hello._

Ginny didn't dwell on this thought much longer though, as she remembered a certain late addition to her bag. Without another glance at the three seventh-years, she ran quickly up to her dormitory, praying it was empty. 

She quietly opened her door a crack before peaking her head through. It was dark. Empty. Perfect.

Ginny ran instantly to her bed, slamming her dormitory room behind her and locking it with the most difficulty locking charm she could think of. She instantly grabbed her bag as she shuffled through all the meaningless trash she kept in there. She'd finally found it under one of her old Muggle poetry books.

The letter.

She carefully examined it once again, more closely this time. On the front of the envelope her name was written in a tight scrawly print. She'd know that handwriting anywhere. 

Harry's.

What could it be, though? Whatever it was, she'd never find out by just staring at it. She carefully flipped the envelope over and ripped open the seal. Inside she found two pages of that tight scrawly print she'd learnt to love. She opened the first page and began to read:

_Dearest Ginny,_

Dearest? Well, that couldn't be too bad.

_Hello. Yes, it's me, Harry. I know this may seem a bit strange, me writing you a letter when I could just go find you and talk to you, but I recently figured out that I'm not as much a Gryffindor as I thought I was. Yup. Me. The Great Harry Potter, scared out of my wits.._

Harry? Scared? Of what? This didn't sound like him at all.

_ I bet you have no idea how many times I rewrote this goddamned letter, but if you saw my dormitory, you'd know I wasted a whole lot of parchment._

_ Ron reckons I should do this face to face, and Hermione says she doesn't care how I do it, but it should have been done "ages and ages ago". And as for me, I just want to say it and get my humiliation over with. I'd just rather be humiliated in a letter, instead of standing right in front of you. So, here we go._

Now Ginny was really starting to get confused. Why in the world would he be humiliated? That was her job, wasn't it? The blushing, stammering little redhead, who can't carry on a decent conversation without at least blushing once.

_ You know ever since last year when Ron and Hermione... how should I say this?... "discovered" each other, we've grown awfully close. You were no longer running around corridors trying to get away from me and letting your elbows "accidentally" slip into any butter dishes._

Ginny snorted. That's what he thinks.

_ You know I didn't pay much attention to you before then, and I've apologized more then a million times, but hey? I can say it again, can't I? I, Harry James Potter, formally apologize once again, for ignoring you, Virginia Marie Weasley, for your first four years at Hogwarts._

_ Anyhow, away from the occasionally blush or two, you were acting perfectly normal. You'd talk to me, and laugh with me, and share in my endless pile of secrets. You were just you. Perfect, pretty, smart, witty, talented, you. And you know what? I couldn't ask for anything more._

Ginny could feel the hot blush seeping through her cheeks. Her? _He_ thought _she_ was _pretty_? _Smart_? _Witty_? _PRETTY _?

_ You were the greatest friend anyone could want. Not that Ron and Hermione are bad friends or anything. They were just...preoccupied. You were always there. To listen to me when I had problems. To pull pranks with me when I had my...what do you call them?... "Mischievous Flares"? You were even there to fight with me over whether Puddlemere United was better than the Ballycastle Bats (I still say the Bats). Yup, you were always there. _

_ Always._

_ Remember that day in September when we went to Hogsmeade? When Ron and Hermione went off to buy presents for your birthday (of course you didn't know that, you thought they went off to snog someplace. You told me so, remember?)?_

Ginny laughed. Yup, she remembered that day. Ron and Hermione had went off saying they had some "business" to take care of, leaving Harry and Ginny to entertain themselves. Automatically, Ginny converted the word "business" into "snog" and went on about it to Harry about how they could leave their poor friends behind so they could keep their teenage hormones in range. Of course, in all actuality, she couldn't have cared less about where her brother and his girlfriend had run off to. She was spending the day with Harry. Alone. Nothing could have been better.

_We went to the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer, right? It was then that I realized it. Remember as we were ordering, that bloke from Ravenclaw came up to ask you out for a drink? I said I didn't mind if you went, but the truth is, I lied. _

_ I lied bad._

_ The truth was, I don't think I'd ever been more jealous in my entire life._

Jealous? _Jealous_? Wait one _bloody_ moment! Harry Potter was _jealous_ about her having a drink with someone else?

_Yup, that's right, Gin. And close your dropping mouth. I was over the deep end in jealousy. I don't think I'd ever seen that much green, EVER. I don't think I'd ever been more relieved when you told that old prat that you were with me...but then you said "maybe some other time," and the green started up again. You have no idea how many colourful words were playing around in my head at that very moment. I wanted to kill that bloody scumbag. Really, I did, and it was amazing how I kept this all to myself, but I suppose I've had years for practice saying, "I'm fine," right?_

_ But do you know why I was so jealous, Ginny? I sure as hell didn't. That was, until I was playing the scene over in my head that very night. I must have recalled that scene a million times and I came up with a million reasons of why it happened. But only one made sense. Do you know what that one, was?_

_ That, I, Harry Potter, was head over heels in love with you._

Ginny immediately froze. She blinked her eyes rapidly, and rubbed them hard before glancing at the letter again. Still there. He loved her? Ginny blinked her eyes rapidly again, but this time, it was to hold back the tears that she knew were going to fall. HE LOVED HER! _HE LOVED HER_!!!!_ HE. LOVED. HER ._

_I know that may sound odd and immensely forward, but it's just the way I feel. I loved you then and I still love you now, more than anything._

Ginny no longer cared if she was crying. She let the tears flow freely down her face as she fought the urge to start screaming in happiness right then and there, but she couldn't. Or didn't. There was still tons more he had to say.

_The problem was though I had no clue what to do. I knew I loved you, that much was apparent, but I didn't know what to do about it. I couldn't very well walk right up to you and tell you, could I? I had no clue of your intentions, I still don't for that matter, but I was so confused. I decided just to sleep on it. I figured I'd think of something in the morning._

_ That's when I had the nightmare._

_ It was worse than any other nightmare I'd ever had. I was there, standing in front of Voldemort, feeling confidant and strong, when he suddenly let out a laugh. I don't know if you've ever heard his laugh, Gin, but if you haven't, I pray to God you never have to. It's the most evil laugh you've ever heard. Filled with hatred, and coldness, so hollow and blank it'll cut right through you. His laugh wasn't what scared me, though, Gin. It was what he did next. He stepped aside most eagerly to reveal a body. I looked up at him, unaware of what he had just revealed to me. I stepped closer and closer to the body, close enough to see...and what I saw nearly killed me._

_It was you._

_ Your body was completely limp and nothing seemed to be working. Your hair, oh how I love your hair, the same Weasley red and yet so individual in its own way, was tousled and cut and ruined. But, the worst part by far, was when I looked into your face. You were chalk white, Gin. You didn't have on your beautiful smile. You weren't lighting up the room with your_ _laugh. Your face had a look of pure horror. Scared and terrified. Oh, but the worst part was your eyes. The big bright chocolate brown I was used to seeing was gone. They didn't shine and admit happiness. They didn't glimmer or sparkle. It was just your dull frightened pupils, and no joy or reassurance of any kind shone through them. _

_ That's when I woke up, screaming bloody murder, more scared than I'd ever been in all my life. _

_ That was when it hit me._

_ I was dangerous. I couldn't love you. Voldemort would come straight after you if he knew._

_ I just couldn't love you._

Ginny was now crying harder than she had ever cried in her life. Why hadn't she been there for him? Why didn't he tell her about this? She would've helped, for Godsakes! She would've told him it didn't matter! She would have stood by him no matter what! Danger or no danger, she loved him and that's all that mattered! She quickly tried to wipe away the endless flood of tears that were sailing down her face. She thanked God she hadn't opened this in the crowded library with Jacklyn and half the Hogwarts population sitting right there. That's when Ginny remembered. When would Jacklyn be back? She willed herself to continue with the letter, praying her friend had met some distraction.

_I tried to go on as normally as I could, but every time I saw you, my heart would ache. So many times I had to stop myself from kissing you or telling you how much I cared, and it killed me to see your disappointment when I would pull back and distance_ _myself, but it was the only way. I had to protect you._

_ I was miserable. I tried not to show it, but I knew that you noticed, but were just too cautious to say anything. Ron and Hermione noticed too, but they didn't care to be cautious, they'd cornered me and forced it out of me. Then I broke down. I just broke down and told them everything._

_That was when they started to knock some sense into me. We had an awfully large row that night. They were completely convinced that you'd understand. That you would take the danger anyway, just because you loved me also. They said that's what love is about, about taking chances, and being happy and praying that everything will come out all right...but I still didn't understand. In many ways I still don't, but at least I got up the courage to write this down. _

_ I tried to tell them that I couldn't stand putting you in danger. I know that if anything ever happened to you, I'd completely lose it. I wouldn't even have a reason to live. I needed you there with me, alive and safe. I couldn't guarantee that if I were to tell you all of this. I still can't guarantee it, but at least I can just get this all out._

_ We came up with a compromise that night. It took an awful lot of yelling to settle it, but we did come up with one. We decided I should tell you. Tell you everything, as I am now, and then, we'd let you be the judge._

_ Hermione and Ron said that they knew you'd take the danger. I, on the other hand, thought you'd make the smart choice to stay away. To stay safe...and alive._

Ginny stared in shock at the letter. He thought she'd _stay away_? He honestly thought, after _six years _of recklessly loving him, that she'd just _stay away_? What in the _world_ was wrong with him! Of _course _she'd never stay away! She loved him! And he loved her! What could ever be wrong with that? She knew she had to go speak to him, but there was only a little paragraph left so she continued:

_ So, Gin, the decision is now in your hands. God knows I'll make the wrong one, so I'm leaving it up to you to decide. Please make the right choice. Think about it. Don't just go jumping to the first decision you come to. Think hard._

_ Remember though, regardless of what you decide, I love you. I love you more then anything and I always will._

_ Yours Always,_

_ Harry_

Ginny read the last paragraph over again, and that's all she needed to make her decision. He _loved _her. It didn't _matter_ who or what was after him. He _loved_ her, and that meant everything.

Ginny wiped the hot trail of tears off her face. She was desperate to go talk to him, but it was late. Would he still be up? Would he even want to listen? Was his mind still made up? There were millions of questions roaming through her head, and she knew only one person could answer them.

_I might as well check_, Ginny thought wiping her face again. She slowly put her dressing gown over her clothes, still clutching the letter tightly in her hand. She wiped at her face again before removing the locking charms and stepping out of her dormitory.

The common room that had previously been filled was now empty except for one person. Ginny watched him carefully as she stepped quietly down the stairs of the girls' dormitories. He was sitting stone still on one of the couches, staring blankly into the fiery hearth. Ginny watched in amazement as a large rush filled her body. 

There he was.

The man she loved.

The man who loved her.

Just sitting there and waiting. _For me?_ She thought, creeping farther down the stairs. He still hadn't noticed her presence, but that didn't bother her. She was content just to watch him. Looking and admiring his features. His pale face, which glowed in the light of the burning fireplace, green eyes staring vacantly into the roaring embers, and his messy hair straying in obtuse angles. 

She stopped when she was directly behind him. He was obviously lost deep in thought for he hadn't noticed her advance towards him. What was she going to say? What was he going to say? The questions began to pile up in her head once more.

"Harry?" she whispered quietly. Harry suddenly sprang up from the couch, turning around to face her. He was nervous and tense. She could tell by the way he clenched his jaw and by the way his eyes were shining dully.

"Ginny," he choked out, coming around the couch to face her. "Did you...er...read it?"

Ginny nodded her head slowly. "Yes, yes I did." 

There was a quiet pause here, while both parties tried to collect their thoughts and transfer them into words. Harry was the first to speak.

"Gin, I-"

"No," she interrupted firmly. "Let me go first," Harry nodded his head. 

"Why don't we..er..sit?" he said, nodding his head towards the couch. Ginny nodded back as they both moved around to the couch. Ginny leaned back into the cushions, trying to gain any comfort or confidence, unfortunately, none came. 

"All right," Ginny sighed, looking up at Harry. He still kept the same tense nervousness, which made Ginny squirmish. "First of all, you have to relax. You're making me all squeamish when you clench your jaw like that." Harry nodded again, as she relaxed his jaw and settled into the couch. Ginny could tell he was still nervous, but that was all right. That made two of them. "Your letter," she started hesitantly. _Was what? Perfect? Everything I've ever wanted? The best thing to ever happen to me? _"Was unexpected."_ Or that._

"Unexpected?" Harry said, smiling. "I would imagine so."

"Yes, well," Ginny continued, trying to find the right words, "reading your letter, I don't think there was one emotion I didn't feel. You...you wrote so much, and I guess everything just started making sense again. I'm surprised I didn't figure it out before, what with Hermione always dropping all those silly hints."

"So you picked up on those?" Harry winced, looking up at her.

"Well, yes, but, I thought she was just teasing me! I had no idea what she was saying was true."

"Teasing?" Harry asked, "How would she be teasing you?"

"Er... Well, you see..." Ginny stammered running a hand through her hair. _It's now or never, Ginny! Say it! _"For God sakes Harry, I didn't put my elbow in a butter dish on purpose!" _Or we could yell, yelling's good. _"I don't stammer and blush for no reason! _How_ was she teasing me? Because she knows Harry! She's known since day one how I feel! She knows that I-" But she was cut off there by a new tingling sensation upon her lips. He had kissed her. He was kissing her. It took Ginny a moment to comprehend this new feeling before she responded with an equal amount of passion.

Sweet, shocking jolts spread rapidly through her body, as Harry pulled her closer to him. Ginny could feel the hard, quickened pace of her heartbeat pounding against her chest. Her breath was becoming short and quick, so she came up quickly for air, before devouring all that was Harry once again. His hands were clasped possessively around her waist as she buried her fingers within his hair. How she'd always wanted to touch his hair. Ginny was so consumed with Harry's hair, she had barely noticed that her tongue was now mingling happily within Harry's mouth, fighting gently with his own. 

Soon, the need for air became essential, and Harry began to pull away. Ginny was reluctant, but her own need for air was starting to consume her. Ginny pulled away slightly also, still mingling inches from Harry's face.

"Wow," she gasped, looking deep into Harry's face. He was red from heat and lost breath and his hair was tousled more than usual, because of Ginny's past abuse, but his smile was bigger then she'd ever seen it before. She was positive her own was just the same.

"Yeah," Harry panted, "wow."

"Harry?" Ginny said, after a few moments of recuperation.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Gin."

Ginny smiled again, as she drew Harry back in for another kiss, letting her mind clear of everything, but him. One silly thought came to mind, though.

How the _hell_ was she going to explain this to Jacklyn?

-------------------------

Greetings everyone! What'd you think? I know, very fluffy and very short, but hey, I thought it was cute. I know it' a rather common plot, but I thought I added a bit of my own flavour to it, no? 

            I have to thank my two BETA's, Kat Morning and Rea. Without them, this story would not be at all what it is now.

Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I have a little plot-bunny-sequel in mind if you guys like it enough! Thanks for reading!

-B.C-


End file.
